Monster High - Repentance
by Mifumi
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle où Ari Huntington se trouve dans la première génération de Monster High, celle-ci, visiblement humaine bien qu'étant une célèbre chanteuse au caractère exécrable, découvre accidentellement l'existence de Monster High suite à un accident de son véhicule privé. Réussira-t-elle à changer de comportement et à se faire accepter, tout en surmontant son passé ?


Prologue

Ange Déchu et Démon Monochrome.

Je me souviendrais éternellement de cet accident traumatisant et bouleversant, non seulement pour ma santé psychologie actuellement fortement instable en ces temps-là, mais également pour la continuation même de mon existence, qui devint littéralement… monstrueuse, dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais involontairement mémoriser toutes ces choses que j'aurai réellement voulu refouler dans mon inconscience, comme dans certains cas fortement inadmissibles ou inhumains pour que la conscience scientifique, ou du moins véritablement ancrée dans le réalisme commun, soit jamais à débarassée d'une chose que même les plus grands intellectuels ne voudraient admettre, tellement cela dépaissait même les plus grandes attentes d'une espèce s'étant longtemps accoutumée à sa puissance et son indépendance des autres. Et moi aussi, je faisais autrefois partie de cette titanesque majorité relativement adulte, adolescente en devenir, ou du moins temporairement paralysée entre les deux. J'étais une de ses nombreuses et innombrables âmes inconscientes, qui avait déjà ses propres préocupations à résoudre, et qui accessoirement, ne croyait nullement en une existence parallèle à celle des enfants aux droits divins injustifiés, mais dont la cruauté, les caprices, l'intolérance et la violence étaient sans modération, souvent absurdes et d'une extrême impartialité douloureuse pour ceux qui cherchaient encore à être une bonne âme, et je l'ai découvert bien plus tôt que l'on pourrait le croire, cependant. Certes, leurs vies à tous m'ont ouvert les yeux, m'ont fait voir des calamités et des cataclysmes sans noms tellement ils étaient effroyables, mais surtout, ils m'avaient dévoilée des secrets ténébreux comme les limbes abyssales, qui siégeaient non pas dans mon environnement, dans ma communauté, mais dans mon coeur, à l'intérieur même des informations qui me paraissaient pourtant évidentes et d'une vérité aussi pure que de l'eau de source. Car oui, avant, j'étais loin d'être un ange, une gardien de l'harmonie et du Bien. Au contraire, j'étais un démon satanique que même les pleurs des Damnés ne sauraient arrêtés, tout simplement car, tel l'insupportable Monsieur Scrooge, j'avais comprise que ce monde serait tout bonnement sans pitié avec moi, et que beaucoup d'autres membres anciennement affiliés à mon entourage, m'avaient littéralement, mais peut-être pas délibérément, entraînés sur cette voie du vice sarcastique et de la déchéhance d'une pureté qu'on venait d'arracher au berceau. J'étais aussi magnifique qu'une princesse féerique, j'avais une voix aussi cristalline et doucereuse à l'écoute qu'une sirène attirant les marins avec ses ballades envoûtantes, mais tout comme elles, j'avais de mauvaises ambitions démesurées et des perspectives d'avenir, une perception des miens, ainsi qu'un égo rassemblant plus que tout les septs pêchés capitaux : j'étais, ironiquement à ce que prévoyaient mes prochaines péripéties, l'équivalent d'un monstre déguisé en séraphin, une succube présentant toutes les qualités extérieures, telle les mouvements grâcieux et la façade superficielle, mais qui ne renfermait que Lucifer en personne. Je pense que s'était ainsi que l'on pouvait me décrire, même si au fond, je suis certaine que, actuellement, je ne vous fait part que d'une version minimisée de ce que j'étais avant, et de ce que je reste peut-être aujourd'hui, tellement tous ma vilainie était indescriptible, au point que même Satan n'aurait pas voulu de moi en enfer.

Un conseil, si vous voulez avoir la conscience tranquille, évitez de faire des actions dont vous êtes sûrs que vous regretterez les conséquences un jour… Car même si certains disent que j'ai fait assez pour me repentir, et que mon enfance antérieure à mes actes me pardonnait à moitié, ce qui normalement, selon eux, pourraient facilement me rendre complètement acceptable, je ne pourrais jamais rembourser les multiples pots cassés que j'avais effectuée dans cette période niaise de ma vie… Et cela n'à cesser que lorsque j'ai vu une monstruosité différente de la mienne, et que je me suis enfin rappellée qui j'étais… Une simple humaine aussi misérable que l'étaient créatures et individus humains, dont j'ai appris que quoique l'on devienne, la banalité de cet univers : composé d'infamies, d'homicides, de tricheries, de mensonges, et d'insensibilités presques sociopathes. Mais que dis-je ? Si on réfléchit bien, avec notre petit confort qui s'illumine sous nos yeux, et par lequel on est fasciné sans prendre en compte les tortures et autres massacres de la race humaine, personne ne devrait être étonné de savoir qu'on est en réalité tous des psychotiques, des personnes atteintes d'un dysfonctionnement anti-social de naissance, et que, depuis toujours, seul notre petite personne semble faire l'affaire. Monster High fut à la fois la signature même de mon entrée dans ce monde relationnel où je me suis enfin contrainte à devenir une sainte parmi les saintes, mais où également je pense que je ne fais qu'empirer ma condition en aidant un monde qui, si cela se trouve, ne sera que sous un absentéisme de fautes temporaires, nettement raccourcis, et qui bientôt, sombrera à nouveau dans une apocalypse lente et progressive, que nous appellons pourtant tous ''le cycle de la vie''. Car après tous, les humains ne sont-ils pas en soit, tous des monstres ?

C'était il y à longtemps, lorsque le démon m'habitait encore et prenait ses aises, que mes mésaventures abominables, mais curieusment, parsemées de moment aussi précieux que l'or, commencèrent à mes risques et périls, me faisant faire une ascension vertigineuse au dessus d'une montagne qui me donna de nombreuses fois l'occasion de me rendre compte de ce qu'est réellement la Terre à l'état pure : un incessant champs de bataille pour la survie, et bien d'autre choses, dont nous ne sortons jamais, mais je ne dis bien jamais, aussi immaculés que la blancheur d'une neige dénuée de crimes…


End file.
